Rewrite: Welcome to Mobius!
by Savvyman52
Summary: A rewrite of one of my story's with the same name. Detailing how a Boy 'Teenaged Human' Sonic fan will be taken from our reality into the Archie Sonic universe and join in the war against gman. As well as experience things that weren't shown in the comics, TV shows, or the games.
1. Prologue: Halloween Treats and a Trick!

**Savvyman52: OK, if you haven't read my first version of 'Welcome to Mobius' and/or have not read it's latest update, then your probably wondering why I've decided to create this rewrite. If you have then ignore this message. The reason is because I have lost track of how the original story was gong to play out. Any trace that was to remind me of it had been forgotten or lost by accident. Plus writing out the perspectives of more than one hero character was getting confusing and complicated. So I've made many changes to the story that it will still be the same as I originally envisioned it to be while making it easier for me to write. Example of which is that I've condensed the prologue into one page instead of two and making Drew, who's last name will be changed from Drew Cyborge to Logan Schwarzwald, the only one getting transported. This is because he has full knowledge of the Sonic series, so he would have a better chance at surviving what's going on. So, without further adoo-doo, here's the starting point of the story, The prologue rewritten so that it's condensed into one page. Please don't skip it, read it! Even if you've read the original version, please read it.**

**Note: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or the characters from the series, they belong to Sega Games or Archie Comics. I only own the OC characters of this story, Logan and John.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Mobius: Rewrite, Prologue<strong>

It was a autumn afternoon, with a warm breeze flowing through the crisp air, with the skies growing darker and darker as daylight was fading. There lies a Suburb, with houses ranging from one to two stories, and each house was setting on their porch lights. However, these were quite different from most normal houses you'd see in suburbs. Each house had bared their own kind of strange forms of twisted decorations that would change them from becoming appealing to become ugly and scary.

These decorations were ranged from amputated body parts, skeleton bones hanging down by thread, large and small sized tombstones rising from the earth in mounds, and even with infestations of disgusting creatures. There were many forms of decorations that were put together to make the neighborhood houses different from one another. However, there was one piece of decoration that all the houses had. Sitting on their porches, or sitting next to their front steps, for all passerby's to see were large orange melons that bore creases from their stems from the top to the bottom. They were pumpkins and as each of the local residents were coming out of their houses, they all carried a match or a small lighter, they had removed the tops from the pumpkins to insert a flame on a small candle that were placed inside them. As the candles were lit, the pumpkins came to life with glowing scary faces or figures that were cut into their orange bodies. These were called Jack-o-lanterns, and they were being lit as traditional pieces for the special occasion set on that day and night, known as Halloween.

As every adult and child of the suburb were preparing themselves, for either 'trick or treating' or for handing out candy, most others were preparing themselves for other events for that night. One of which was a teenage boy of 18 named Logan, Logan Schwarzwald. He was currently reading a comic book, the latest issue of Sonic the Hedgehog, as he was dressed in his Halloween costume and waiting for something. While he was doing this however, he was able to hear the sound of the house doorbell ringing, and a pair of familiar voices talking from below the two story house. Which was located at the edge of a cul-de-sac.

"Hello? Oh, hello John, nice costume." said a woman's voice.

"Thanks , I'm here for Logan" said the voice of a young man, who's name is John.

"He's still upstairs, you can go up and check on him if you want."

"I will, thank you." John replied as he made his way up the stairs to his friends room.

The Boy named John comes to the Schwarzwald house often, so he knew his way around. The two boys, of Logan and John, of them have been friend ever since they were toddlers.

As John reached the door to Logan's bedroom, he could see a teenage boy of the same age as him on the bed reading a flimsy paper book of some kind.

"Dude, let's go, we've got a party to get to. Put the nerd book down and lets go." John ordered his friend while noticing that his friend was currently lazing around when they had to get moving. "This party's suppose to be our last celebration for Halloween as high schoolers and I don't intend on missing a single minute of it."

"Alright, alright, I was just waiting for you to show up." Logan said as he noticed his friend coming into his room. "And this is a comic book. Not a nerd book!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever dude. Let's go!" John replied.

As Logan got up from his position on his bed, and placed his comic book down on top of a large stack of Sonic the Hedgehog comics, both he and John managed to get a good look at each others appearance in their costumes. Both were giving each other a look of curiosity and questioning.

"Um, Logan, what are you suppose to be?" John asked as he responded first ask his friend about his costume. "Are you some kind of soldier or something?"

Logan was a lightly-tanned skin boy with brown hair and eyes. Born from a Hispanic mother and a father of German descent. Hence the last name of 'Schwarzwald' which meant 'Black Forest' in German. He was dressed in a green turtleneck sweater with a field gray military tunic, which had been altered and shredded at the bottom portion of the tunic, draped over his shoulders as a sort of cape and given a patch and armband of some unknown symbol on the unused sleeves. He was also wearing tan colored pants with a sort of military utility belt and black east German boots laced with metal bands and leg shackles. He was also sporting a pair of brown leather gloves with some kind of metal gauntlet attached to his left arm. Also noted was his height, he was shorter than most teens his age, at about an even 5 feet tall.

"I'm dressed as a Waysider." Logan answered.

John gave no response as he didn't understand what Logan was talking about.

"One of the characters of Lost Planet 2." Drew explained further.

John still gave no response as he still didn't understand.

"It's from a video game!" Logan exasperated to make his explanation simpler for John to understand.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so." John replied as he finally understood what Logan was dressed as. "But why would you dress like that?"

John doesn't really play video games, he'd rather play sports than be interested in such things. Logan, on the other hand, absolutely adored such things. He loved everything from comics, books of fiction, cartoons, and Animes/Mangas. He especially loved video games. This was thanks to his parents that gave him his first video game of 'Sonic the Hedgehog' with their old Sega Genesis game system that they kept. This would later make him a major Sonic and Sega fan. Following the Sonic series into getting the games, buying toys/figurines, watching animated cartoons that featured Sonic, and collecting all printed media that also featured anything from the series. Including the Archie Comic series that came out and was based on everything from the entire series itself.

"Well, I was going to go to the next gaming convention like this, and thought I could also use it for Halloween." Logan explained to help understand why he chose that costume. "Besides, I could ask you the same question. Are you some kind of hippie?"

John was a dark skin boy with black hair, formed into dreadlocks that reached down to his neck, and had green eyes. He was dressed In a brown poncho, underneath was a red t-shirt, with a pair of blue bell bottom pants and brown strap sandals. He was also wearing a red bandanna wrapped around his head into a band that covered his forehead from his dreadlocks, with a pair of purple granny glasses and a silver peace pendant around his neck over the poncho. In terms of height, he stood at about 5'4.

"Yeah, I'm a hippie. But unlike the stuff you'd get from the stores, this costume is made up from the authentic stuff!" John exclaimed as he explains his explains his costume. "Ya see, my grandparents were hippies when they were younger, so they said I could use their clothes for my costume. So not only am I wearing actual hippie clothes, I'm a descendant of actual hippies. Which sort of makes me a hippie, ya know?"

"Yeah, sure, OK." Drew said with a bit of skepticism in his voice. "Anyway, let's not waste time here, let get going to the party."

John nodded and headed back downstairs. Both Logan and John had been invited to a special Halloween party being held at another friends house. In fact, most of their high school had been invited and are attending, so it was going to be a major party not to miss. But just as Logan was about to fallow John back down stairs, he had remembered something.

"Whoa! Almost forgot my hat!" Logan said to himself as he went back into his room.

As he looked over his room to find his Waysider hat that was made from a M34 field cap that he had managed to dye red. Logan had spotted it next to his pile of Sonic the Hedgehog comics. When he tried to pick it up, he had knocked down the comic book stack down in the process.

"Wha? Oh-no!" Logan exclaimed as he realized his little mistake and scrambled to re-pile the comics back in order. "I'll have to re-organize my comics again! But that would take too much time! Eh, I'll deal with it when I get back."

Logan then put his cap on his head and rushed out of the room while slamming his door behind him to catch up with John. It was as soon as he left, that a eerie light began to glow from beneath the messy pile of comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hours Later...<strong>

Night has come with a full moon reaching its peak to the midnight hour. Young children are either fast asleep in their bed while dreaming sweet sugar filled dreams, or are moaning in pain from upset stomachs, thanks to all the sweet sugary treats they've received through the night. Teens however, are barely making their way home after attending major celebration events like party's.

Logan and John were making their way back to the Schwarzwald house after attending the major Halloween party as their last Halloween as High Schoolers. It was a party that they would never forget for years to come. John had been making himself well acquainted to many of the cute girls. While Logan was making himself well acquainted to all the delicious food and treats. It was only until now did they decide to leave and head for home.

"Man, what a party! I certainly won't forget it, especially the good witches either! Heh-Heh!" John said while he sported a practically glowing red hand print on his left cheek with a look of bliss on his face.

"Mmmm, You can say that again!" Logan replied to john as he was snacking on a caramel apple. "Those sandwiches were really good!"

"Wha- No! Not sandwiches! I mean- ugh, never mind." John said in response to Logan's reply about the party with a sigh. "Logan, how can you think about food?"

"Well that's easy. Because I love food. No matter what it is, no matter what it looks like, anything edible is what I'll eat." Logan said with gusto as he was patting his stomach. He then started to motion to a large bag that was slung over his right shoulder. "Plus, I needed the energy after walking a mile uphill to get to the party and getting back. I was completely drained. Fortunately, I managed to get plenty of treats from the party, and candy from the house along the way."

"Yeah, well, we're almost at your place. I'll see you in the morning, or more likely in the afternoon." John yawned as the two of them had finally reached in front of their destination, Logan's house. "Later!"

"Later!" Logan replied back as he headed off inside and John headed off to his home.

Once Logan got inside the house, he headed up the stairs to his room. As he reached his door, however, he noticed a light that going on and off from within the room from the crack of the door. Logan didn't recall ever leaving the lights on in his room. He opened the door and poked his head in to see where the light was coming from. He scanned the room to find that the pulsing light was coming from the unorganized pile of comics. Logan slowly walked into the room and approached the pile.

Meanwhile, John had walked a few steps away from the Schwarzwald house before stopping to realize something.

"Oh! I knew I forgot something! I'd better hurry back!" John Recalled as he made a dash back to the Schwarzwald house, Where he noticed the eerie lights that were coming from Logan's bedroom window before running into the house. "Just what is he doing?"

Logan had slowly walked to the messy pile of comics to see that the strange light was coming from within it. Logan began to pick up and set aside each comic as he was digging through the pile to get to the light source. After a moment, he had found that at the very bottom of the pile, the pulsing light was coming from one of the comics. Except, this comic was not like any of the others. The comic in question had no cover art and hardly any words, the comic was completely blank. In fact, the only thing that was on the cover was the series title of Sonic the Hedgehog with no issue number. The light had died out as soon as Logan picked the comic up.

"I don't remember ever getting this issue. In fact, what issue is this?" Drew stated as he eyed the unknown comic over, turning it from cover to back. "Oh well, guess there's only one way to find out, open it up and read it."

Logan took the comic and flipped it open to begin reading it. But as soon as he did so, he was then blinded by the full force of the eerie light from before, it flooded out of the book.

"Ack!" Logan cried as his eyes burned from the direct hit of the powerful light. Thus, dropping the comic on the floor, and forcing him to cover his eyes with his hands and with the large treat bag he still had in his right hand.

The light was glowing brighter and brighter as everything in the room was cast into it and shadows were disappearing. A voice was heard from beyond the room door. The voice was Johns.

"Hey Logan, I forgot to ask you earlier. Back at the party, I managed to score a date with this hot succubus babe at the party. But she wouldn't go unless I can get a date for her best friend." John explained as he was coming closer to the room. "So I was wondering, sense your a great guy to be around, even though you can be a weirdo at times, I thought that you would be the right guy for the job. So what do ya say? Will you- Ack!"

John was cut short of his request as he entered the room and the light made contact with him and cried out the same way as Logan did. While this was happening, it was noted that the clock had reached midnight. The light had then died in a flash, leaving the unknown comic as it was before it was opened, and John lying on his back and moaning at the bedroom door.

"Ugh... what was that?" John moaned as he was recovering from the bright light stinging his eyes, rubbing at them in the process and blinking. "Logan you gotta give out a warning before you pull something like that ma-!"

John was cut off as he looked back into the room of his friend. Only to find that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Logan? Where'd you go dude?"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

Meanwhile, in a large field, a group of six short and squat figures are seen marching along. The six figures have short and rounded features, with egg-shape bodies, thin pole-like arms and legs attached to square cuffs and leggings on their hands and feet, and their heads are domes that bare two round bulb eyes and a pointed triangular nose with a wide grin that almost stretched around their heads. The figures also bared the same colors of black and white chrome on their bodies. All six of them looked alike and wielded weapons that consisted of a lance and shield.

"Egg pawn patrol unit number 12 reporting in from patrol. All quite on the southwest perimeter, no signs of suspicious activity, returning back to base." said one of the six figures, known as Egg Pawns of patrol unit 12, to a communicator attached to it's wrist.

The Egg Pawn unit had then turned around towards the direction of where a large city stood in the the distance. As they did so, one of the egg pawns had turned back to the large field to see something was happening above the tall grass.

"Sir! I think you should see this!" the one Egg Pawn shouted towards the other five as they were heading towards the city. He then pointed his lance towards the large field where the event was occurring.

As wall six of them noticed the large field, they could a flash of light was forming just above it, and they could make out what seemed to shadowed figure coming out of the flash. As soon as the figure had fully formed out of the flash, the flash itself had disappeared, and the figure had dropped out into the field. The Egg Pawns had then rushed towards where the figure had fallen. They had found the figure lying motionless on the tall grass and wearing strange clothing. The figure was Logan now lying on the ground in an unconscious state.

"This is Egg Pawn patrol unit 12 reporting in again. We have just discovered an overlander appearing in the southwestern perimeter in a flash of light. Yes, I said a 'in a flash of light'. It is clearly male and dressed in an unusual uniform. What are your orders to do with him?" said the commanding Egg Pawn of the unit to his wrist communicator. after a few words came out from the communicator, the Egg Pawn replied and turned to the rest of the Egg Pawns. "Understood, we are to bring the overlander back to base."

With those orders given to them, the six Egg Pawns had organized themselves to have four of the Egg Pawns lift and carry Logan. This was because the Pawns were a couple inches shorter that Drew, so they couldn't carry him alone. With the other two on security detail by one leading and the other coming from the rear as they make their way toward the large city.

* * *

><p><strong>In a disclosed location within the city...<strong>

"Sir! Sir!" said a nasally voiced man said as he ran down a long corridor and stopped into a large room. He was addressing a tall and egg shaped man that was standing in the large room.

"Ugh, What is it Snively?" said the egg shaped man in a gruff sounding voice.

"Sir, one of our patrol units had reported finding an overlander in the southwest perimeter." explained Snively. "They reported that he appeared out of nowhere in a flash of light and found unconscious. The unit is now bringing him to the base."

"Hmmm. Interesting, an overlander, what a fortunate opportunity." the egg figure murmured to himself.

"Sir?" Snively responded.

"Have the overlander brought to the lab once the patrol unit arrives. I believe he'll become quite useful." the egg shaped mad man said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Yes, Doctor Eggman." Snively said as he turned and exited the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Savvyman52: There's my rewritten prologue, I hope you all liked it. Admittedly there wasn't a lot of changes to it, but it's a start to the whole story so it's OK. Can you guess where I got Logan's new last name of 'Schwarzwald' from? There will be plenty more changes made to the other chapters. Tell me what you think honestly.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Realization and Changes!

**Note: All characters associated with the 'Sonic the Hedgehog' series belong to Sega Games/Archie comics. I only own Logan Schwarzwald and for the idea of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unidentified Lab, in an Unidentified Location...<strong>

In a large laboratory, filled with devices and tools of all kinds and all sizes, Logan lies unconscious on top a metal table with two strange devices circling above while emitting wide beams of light on his body as they circled around. They were scanning and transmitting data to a computer terminal next to the table, with Snively behind the controls and overlooking the unconscious boy alongside Snively.

"Sir, scans show that this boy is not an overlander." Snively said as he was reading the data showing up on the computer screen.

"Not an overlander?" Eggman replied as he eyed Snively with a questioning stare.

"Yes Uncle, according to the scanners, the genetic make-up doesn't match to that of Overlanders. The readings show that this is a Human."

"Human, as in those of Station Square?" Eggman exclaimed as he was surprised of this news.

"Yes sir. Further readings indicate that the boy is of 18 years old, brown hair and eyes, a relatively slim build that complements his sort stature for his age. As well as he could be a soldier of some kind of, possibly a mercenary, judging by the strange uniform he's wearing." Snively said directed his attention towards Logan, he was still in his Lost Planet 2 Waysider costume. "However the equipment that he's carrying appears to be made of scrap metal and plastics. all except for the one piece that was recovered from his pocket. Some sort of communication device."

Snively then picked up a small rectangular device that was placed besides the console. The device was small enough to fit into the palm of your hand, had a screen on one side that showed an assortment of things of unknown meaning, and a casing that was customized with a black and green pattern. It was Logan's Iphone.

"That much I can clearly see without the readings." Eggman bluntly stated and snatched the device out of Snivelys hand. "Hmmm, a human this far away from Station Square and United Federation settlements, what an unusual turn of events. But a fortunate one as well."

"How so Sir?" Snively questioned.

"Because he be a perfect test subjects for the Nano-Borge Project." Eggman grinned while snively gave a perplexed look. "As your no doubt aware, the Nano-Borge Project is a program that consists of creating new breeds of weapons from and into organic beings. Much more so than average Cybernetics, with mechanical implants attached to living tissue, or robotinization. But using living tissue mixed in unison with cybernetics via my newly developed nanite technology."

"But Sir, we've already made 12 attempts, all resulting in failure." Snively stated with grimace. "We've even used live subjects of Mobians and Overlanders, what's to say that this boy will survive the process?"

"True the attempts have all resulted in failures, this being because of the nanites becoming unstable during the binding process to the organic tissue, but I have managed to isolate the cause and have determined that attempt 13 will succeed!" Eggman announced as he was making his way towards the doorway of another section of the large Laboratory that was separated by glass and steel walls. "Have the boy brought to Lab X-1, I'll be overseeing the process. You will oversee the final preparations on the Egg Fleet. Meanwhile, I'll also find out what I can from him before initiating the procedures."

"Yes Sir! Uh... but sir, what exactly is the cause for the nanites unstability?" Snively questioned.

"Heh-heh, all will be explained after the procedure, Snively." the Doctor answered and walked out of the lab while fiddling with Logan's Iphone. "Hmm... I could use this."

* * *

><p><strong>Lab X-1<strong>

"Ugh... wha-...ugh... what happened?" Logan groggily said as he was slowly picking himself up from the floor and rubbing his head from pain. "Man, what what the heck was that light about? Ugh- my head feels like it's being pounded like a Congo drum! In fact, so does the rest of me. Ow! Huh-? What is this place?"

Once Logan gained his vision after seeing blurs from waking up, he noticed his surroundings. He could see that he was in a large room with everything around him, various forms and shapes, were covered with darkness and shadows. The only light in the room was coming from above the large circular platform he was standing on.

"Um, where am I? This isn't my room!" Logan said as he was scanning the room while walking towards the edge of the platform. "First, a strange light comes out of a comic book, then I find myself somewhere else. What next? Oof-!"

Logan was soon knocked a few steps back as he walked into something. When Logan checked to see what he had bumped into, he saw nothing. He walked forward towards the edge again, but had extended his arms in front of him to have his hands feel what's in front of him. Once his hands reached above where the edge of platform was, he could feel a invisible wall of some kind. It was glass, which was encasing around the platform around Logan.

"What is this?" Logan yelled as he was pounding on the glass casing. "Now I'm behind a glass wall?"

As Logan continued to pound the glass casing, he noticed something else. He noticed his hands, thought still covered by brown leather gloves, had brighter shade of brown with a dark outlining. He proceeded to then look at his arms and at the rest of his person. Logan could see that his entire costume and person had brighter shades of colors than he originally had with black detailing on his shape. It was as if he was colored in and bordered with paint and ink. It was then that he noticed his reflection from the glass. He saw a animated version of himself in the reflection with a shocked look on his face. Logan had slowly moved his hands up to his face and felt around it to see if what he was looking at was really him.

"What's Going on here?" Logan silently said.

"Ah, I see your finally awake my boy!" said a voice from behind Logan. "I was hoping to ask you a few questions."

Logan turned around to see who it was that was speaking to him. What he saw was a tall, obese but burlie figured, a man with long and thin arms and legs. His head was round in shape and had a pointed nose above a long and bushy orange colored mustache. His eyes were hidden behind behind a pair of dark blue tinted pince nez glasses. The man was wearing a red coat that had two square gold buttons on both sides of the chest with white stripes running down the sides of the long sleeves from the shoulders to the yellow cuffs at the end, and a pair of black pants with matching boots that seemed to be attached and bearing circular plates on the sides of the ankles. Also, he had white gloves on his hands and a pair of goggles adorning the top of his bald head. Like Logan, the colors of his clothes and being was bathed in brighter colors and bordered details. In reaction to seeing him, Drew could recognize the man and was put into a state of shock again.

"You- your-!" Logan could manage to say.

"Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik! The most brilliant mind that has ever existed! At your service!" Eggman announced while he took a bow, leaving Logan in a gaping mouth silence. "Judging by your reaction, I'd say your aware of who I am! Unfortunately, I don't know who you are, care to fill me in?"

Logan remained frozen in place with shock and fear plastered on his face. He was standing in front of a legendary/fictional madman from one of the most beloved series of all time. The Dr. Eggman! The arch nemesis of the famous blue speed demon 'Sonic the Hedgehog' in the games, tv shows, and comics. Also that he looked like he did in the recent comics, as well as how Logan also looked like a character in the comics. The whole situation made his brain go into a reboot.

"Well? No response? It's quit rude to not introduce yourself to someone who doesn't know who you are." Dr. Eggman said while waiting for a response from the silent Logan.

"La.. Lo-Lo... Lo-Logan. Logan Sch-Schwarzwald." Logan managed to utter as he was still overcome with shock.

"Logan, eh? And 'Schwarzwald'... hmm... an interesting last name. I believe it means 'Black Forest', correct?" Eggman commented as he was analyzing Logan's name.

"Uh, yeah." Logan answered

"That name seems familiar to me. Like I've heard mention of it before." Eggman responded to himself then waving of his hand to move along the conversation. "But that doesn't really matter now. What matters now is the set of questions that you need to answer!"

"And those questions are...?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"What were you doing outside of New Megaopolis ? Who sent you? and why?" Eggman leaned in slowly on the glass casing in anticipation of Logan's response.

Logan took in the three part questions and tried to piece together a response with what he knows now. He took a deep breath and decided to tell the blank truth, hoping for the best.

"Well... I don't know." Logan's meager response made Eggman slam his face at the glass in a comical manner. "Honestly... one moment I'm at my home returning from a party, and the next I wake up in a room with some kind of glass dome surrounding me!"

Eggman had been rubbing his forehead from his little comedy act while following along with Logan's explanation. With disappointment of getting nothing useful from Logan, he proceed to walk towards a nearby control panel that was coming up from the metal floor next to the glass surrounded platform.

"Oh well, since you have no useful information to give me. I'll just have to get some use out of you in another way. The most painful way possible!" Eggman stated as he was hitting an assortment of keys on the control panel that was setup besides the glass dome.

Logan looked on and was starting to revert back to his previous state with shock and fear. He knew that when a man scientist has you locked in some kind of containment chamber/dome and says that he has plans for you, than that usually means something bad and painful was going to happen. Eggman noticed this reaction from Logan and proceeded with explanations.

"I'm sure your wondering what I had meant on the most painful way possible, correct? Well, allow me to explain from the beginning." Eggman flipped an assortment of toggle switches that activated a set of large mechanical arms to come down from the ceiling. Both which featured a set of suction cups that had visible sparks of electricity running through them. The two arms were drawing close to the sides of Logan's glass dome platform. "You see my boy, you are about to take part in greatest moment in the history of the Eggman Empire! An evolutionary step in the field of nano-technology. And a step towards ultimate conquest against my enemies."

Eggman then went to tell a detailed story about how he had come to create this 'Nano-Borg' project while he was pacing around Logan's platform. He explained that a couple of years ago, back when he was simply known as Robotnik, he had devised a way to make organic beings turn into a robotic being. The process was called roboticization. He was able to make all who were roboticized his unwilling servants. He even made himself into a robot. Until a certain blue hedgehog, a wretched princess, and a group of rebels had found a way to break his control over the robotic slaves. However, It wasn't enough to stop him and the roboticization process from turning everyone into robots. To make matters worse, the arrival of an alien race called 'The Bem' had reversed the roboticization and made everyone on the planet immune to it. Including Eggman himself. So with his ultimate means of gaining dominance over the world now gone, he had to rely on the old fashion means by using robots and weapons that would serve under him in his empire. Later, with the disappearance of his most hated enemy for a year because of another alien race called the Xorda, he was able to make major steps in his conquest with expansion of territory and his technology/weaponry. A perfect example would be the creation of the microscopic robots called Nanites. These robots worked by recreating more of themselves from whatever they can breakdown and absorb, like cells replicating, to come together and form practically anything. Everything was progressing beautifully. That was until the blue pest returned. Thanks to this, he now has to construct even more advance robots and weapons to fight him and his allies off. Eggman also explained about his two 'children', a female humanoid android named Mecha, and an A.I. called A.D.A.M (Autonomous Digital Assault Microbe). But A.D.A.M wasn't given a physical form like his sister. He was given control over the Nanites instead. Yet still, Eggman wanted to ensure that he would always have the upper hand over his enemies. So that's when he realized that he would use the nanites to strengthen his forces, including using them to effectively turn organics into super soldiers/weapons he could use.

When Eggman had finished his tale, he proceeded back to his position at the control console pressing buttons and throwing a couple of switches. Logan recalled everything Eggman said that he had already known from reading the entire Sonic the Hedgehog comics that he had already read. All except the last part of using the nanites on organics to make them like living weapons. Such a horrible plan was never mentioned in the comic. What's worse is that he now knows that Eggman intends on using him in this insane project. Logan then noticed that the electric-charged suction cups were attaching themselves to the glass and was making it radiate with a strange glow. As well as a set of mechanized tubes were attaching themselves to the air duct that was connected at the dome on top. Logan was becoming shaken with anxiety of what was happening.

"Now I'm sure your wondering what's happening now, hmm? Well my boy, the energy charged arms are pumping a special kind of energy, chaos energy, that I have managed to save and store over the years. The glass surrounding you is made with a special blend of silica and grinded power gems to allow the energy to flow through and radiate the inside with chaos energy and charge the air particles inside. The result will allow the chaos energy to react and charge your organic cell particles as you stand." Eggman explained as he was motioning to the energy arms and the dome. He then motioned towards the mechanical tubes at the air ventilation. "These air tubes will release special nanites that I have altered for this project. They will be attracted to the chaos energy pumping through your cells. Chaos energy is necessary to allow the nanites to bond to your organic cells since it would take massive amounts of energy for the bonding process. The result will then make you the first organic to bond with and control the nanites... hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Logan questioned as he heard the doctors last word.

"Yes, well, twelve attempts have been made before using both mobian and overlander subjects before you. All of which had resulted in failures. However, this will be a first attempt with a human subject, and with the adjustment I've made from the previous trials there should be more successful. If not, then... well there will always be a nasty stain to remember you by."

Logan gulped hard as he hoped that he would survive this.

"Oh, one more thing, this is going to hurt..." Eggman mentioned and pulled a large switch on the control consol. "Alot!"

Before Logan could react, a loud hissing sound was herd as the air duct was releasing the nanites into the air. Logan couldn't actually see the nanites because of their microscopic size even though he knew they were there. He and the doctor waited to get some sort of reaction from the nanites. Then, after a minute, something happened. Logan began to get an itching sensation on the right side of his face next to the eye. When he went to scratch it, he noticed that his brown leather glove was dissolving. He looked at both his hands and saw that they both were being eaten away. Logan tried to shake the remains of the gloves off but was unable to. Then he saw that the dissolving was progressing up his arms. As well as from his boots going up to his legs. Once the gloves and part of the sleeves were gone he felt the same itching sensation he first felt on his face from the exposed skin. The itching soon became a stinging sensation and was becoming more and more painful. Logan realized that his skin was being eaten away by the nanites! The same was happening at his feet with them exposed from the boots now gone. He frantically tried to rub the nanites off with his hands to no effect. The more he tried, the more his limbs were being worn down. He finally noticed that most of the flesh was gone down to practically seeing whats underneath. Exposed muscles and bones with little to no blood being dropped. The nanites were eating the blood along with the flesh.

"Waaahhh!" Logan screamed and cried out of unbelievable pain and the overwhelming fear.

Thing were getting really bad when he noticed that he was getting shorter. When he looked down to see that his feet were gone with his legs following like he was melting. His hands were also gone with most of his forearm. With his feet gone and his legs down to nubs, his balanced was broken, falling forward onto his stomach. With what little strength he had, he lifted his head to see Eggman standing there with the look of a cruel smile on his face. He tried to claw and wiggle around with what was left of the nubs that used to be his limbs. All the while staring at Eggman with the look of developed pain and anger. Along with tears flowing from his eyes. Then Logan was only able to see at half his vision. This is because of the itch from earlier on his face was actually the nanites taking apart his skin and eye. Now their getting in his head through the right eye socket and into his brain. The overall pain had finally become too much for his body and mind to handle and resulted in him passing out. That moment was when the nanites had stopped devouring him. All that remained of Logan was his head, with the exception of his right eye area now gone, and a torso. What was left of his waysider costume were the green turtleneck with the tattered tunic around his neck and the red M34 field cap on his head.

Eggman watched the whole sequence happened before his eyes with no interference coming from him. When Logan had finally fallen and passed out, Eggman went to watching the screen of the control panels monitor that was showing Logan's vital signs. After a few blips the vitals went to a long bleep. Eggman furrowed his eyebrows with disappointment.

*sigh* "Another failure. So much for the 'Human' factor, and the data seemed so promising too. He didn't even end up like a smoldering pile of goo like the others. Ah well, there's always the fourteenth time charm." Eggman sighed as he turned away from the console and headed for the lab exit. With his latest subject now dead he will have to spend another long night going over analyzing over what went wrong.

As soon as he was near the doors, he heard a noise. "Blip" came the noise. Eggman stopped in his tracks and heard the sound again. "Blip... Blip..." this time the noise became more frequent and realized that it was coming from the dome control console. He rushed over to see that Logan's vital signs were returning. He typed in a command to scan Logan's body to see if what happened was what he thought what happened. The scans had taken a minute to finish the diagnostics and show the nanite bonding process was... a success. Eggman then broke into a wide grin that would stretch over a mile wide.

"Mwha-ha-ha-haaa!" Eggman had laughed. "Success! Mwha-ha-ha-haaa!"

Eggman ran over to a communication pad that was attached to the wall next to the lab doors.

"Snively!"

"Yes sir?" Snively replied on the other side of the line.

"The project has resulted in success. Report to lab X-1 and transfer the subject to the operation wing. I'll meet you at there in about an hour. I have something that will direct my immediate attention. Have everything ready. We've got work to do." Eggman ordered before ending his side of the transmission.

"Yes Sir!" Snively enthusiastically replied and ended his transmission.

Eggman proceeded to leave the lab again through the doors and pulled out Logan's Iphnoe from his pocket.

"Now let's see what you can do." Eggman said as he began to press on the touch screen. "Hmm? What's this? A game of some sort? 'Angry Birds'?"

* * *

><p><strong>Savvyman52: Ha-ha! chapter one is up, only the first page mind you, and I finished it so quickly! Next comes page two of the chapter. With Logan getting his 'New Look' and Eggman discovering 'Angry Birds'! Outragous! Also, I'm sure you can figure out 'what time during the comic' does the story take place in. I'll upload the next page in a couple of days. See ya!<strong>


	3. Chapter 1: Page Two

**Note: I do not own the sonic universe or any character associated to it. They belong to Sega and/or Archie comics. I only own my character Logan.**

**New Megaopolis, Operation Room...**

A small figure was standing alone in the large room with only a operating table with a white sheet draped over something next to him on a operating table. The standing figure was setting and placing tools of all shapes and sizes, from screwdrivers and saws to wrenches and welders, onto a large medical tray. The figure was none other than Eggmans second in command and nephew Snively Robotnik. Snively was an overlander like his uncle, and has been with his uncle since the beginning of the first Robotnik war with his original version of his uncle, Julian Kintobor/Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Except when the alien race of the Xorda came to Mobius over a year ago, which had made sonic disappear for over a year, Snively had managed to escape the conflict and go into hiding a month after which. He returned to Eggmans side again in time to meet his 'cousins' Mecha and ADAM. Snively had blue eyes with a bald head, that only had six long and thick strands of black hair, and a long nose. He was also very short overlander, standing at about 3'8, wearing a green version of his uncles suit. Although he is Eggmans second in command of the mechanical forces, he is mostly known for cowardice and treachery. He's also known for his bird beak nose.

The Hissing sound of automatic doors could be heard of the room as Dr. Eggman entered through with Logan's Iphone in hand. The Doctor had just returned from his quarters as he was analyzing the phone and checking through all of it's features. His focus seemed to be on the device as he was walking in and pressing his fingers on the screen. A pair of Egg Pawns followed behind Eggman as well. Snively quickly reacted to his uncles entrance and had stood in attention.

"Welcome back Sir! I take it that the procedures for project Nano-Organic turned up positive results?" Snively said as he was hinted by both Eggmans earlier call and the wide grin he had entered the room with.

"Mmm! Hm? Oh! More than I could have hoped for Snively! The subject has managed to survive the nanite introduction process and is showing complete bonding to his organic tissue!" Eggman replied as he noticed Snively and withdrew his focus from the phone. "Of course that's only with the remaining organic tissue that hasn't been dissolved and absorbed."

Snively gave a perplexed look at Eggmans response. Snively managed to get a peek at the phone and saw that his uncle was in the middle of a game called 'Angry Birds'. He gave a look of disbelief at this. Eggman walked over to the covered operating table and removed the sheet with one hand. Revealing what was left of Logan. Both Snively and the two Egg Pawns gasped in shock at what was lying on the operating table. Logan, as was explained in the previous chapter, was now missing his right eye, and is a torso with his limbs now just nubs of eaten away flesh. He was still wearing what was left of his green turtleneck with the tattered tunic and his hat.

Eggman and Snively began to set up the equipment to monitor Logan in his vulnerable and disfigured state. Various wires and metallic tubes were hooked up through were the missing limbs and body parts were supposed to go. Through the arms, the legs, and through the eye socket. As well as a few extras were added through his back and stomach. One thing that they noticed was that as they were doing so, was that the nanite infused tissue reached out and instantly attached themselves to the wiring and tubes when they were brought close enough. Usually the process was more delicate and would have greater need for detail. It was as if the tissue just attached themselves to the cords to replace the missing limbs and organs for Drew. Eggman took this into account as he was planning how to operate on him.

"Snively, bring me a robotics warehouse catalog!" Eggman ordered.

"Yes sir!" Snively quickly retrieved what looked like a lab top from and handed it to Eggman.

"Continue to monitor the subject, report your finding when I return!" Eggman ordered again with a nod form Snively in response.

Eggman opened the lab top device that showed the Eggman logo with the words 'Robotics/Weaponry Warehouse' and typed in for specific parts from his large stock of robot parts and weapons that he's put to storage. The screen then came up and showed a list of parts. He motioned for the two egg pawns to accompany him as he walked out of the room.

**20 minutes later...**

Eggman returned with the two Egg Pawns. Bringing with them a large rack with wheels that bared a large selection o robotic parts and equipment. Each of the pieces had a selection of color coding that consisted of one of three color schemes: Army Green w/White and Black, Blazing Red w/yellow and Black, and Midnight Blue w/Black. **(Can you see a pattern?) **Every other piece was colored basic Steel/Metal Grey.

"Report Snively!" Eggman ordered.

"Sir, scans and readings show that the boy shows mechanical adaptive abilities that allow to connect to any piece of mechanical equipment that becomes attached. As well as fast responding healing abilities." Snively reported while giving a quick demonstration in giving a quick cut into Logan left cheek with a surgery blade and watched as it quickly sealed itself up. "Also, his internal structure has been altered. The skeletal makeup has been replaced from bone to the same as steel. As well as the subjects brain now bares the full capabilities and processing powers to that of a super computer. I've managed to setup a direct connection to it to monitor brainwave activities."

Eggman approached the monitors that were showing the data coming from the wiring and tubes attached to the teen. The screens showed the genetic make-up and X-rays of Logan's newly changed body. The internal organs, from the heart to the brain, were decorated with circuitry and blood veins like wiring to the insides of a computer. Eggman rubbed his chin in interest and walked over to the medical tray and grabbed a torch welder. Then grabbed one of the robotic pieces from the racks and started to weld and attach the pieces together.

"Snively, hand me the OC-101 components. They have the Green/White and Black color scheme." Eggman motioned to the parts on the rack. He then motion towards the other parts. "Then setup the OC-102 components, they have the Red/Yellow and Black scheme, I'll finish the Oc-103 components after I'm done."

"Yes Sir!" Snively walked towards the racks and started picking out the precise components needed from the rack.

**20 minutes later, again...**

"Almost there, and... done!" Eggman sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Excellently done Sir! Your genius knows no bounds!" Snively praised as he was wiping oil and grease off his hands.

"As if there was any doubt! Even I must admit that this surpasses my genius exponentially!" Eggman stated as he overlooked his finished works.

"Yes sir... but are you sure it was wise to give such magnificent robotics to this one boy?" Snively questioned as Eggman puffed out his chest with pride.

Eggman darted his eyes from his latest creations towards Snively in annoyance. Snively responded with a slight cringe in his posture.

"Of course! I'm fully aware of what damage these weapons can cause if they were to utilize there powers against me! And I have already taken necessary precautions for this possibility." Eggman reached into his coat and pulled out Logan's IPhone. "During the past hour I was in my quarters, I had been analyzing everything I can from this communication device. While the level of the technology and its construct is sub-par with mine, the hardware and casing alone is considered enough to be a joke, it's unique programing is matched to that of my own. I've managed to find remnants of what this devices purpose was. It was indeed used for communications, but also for entertainment and quick information gathering. Apparently, it was capable of connecting to a vast system of information. Similar to the systems we use today of the 'Internet'. However, it's lost it's connection now and can't find any signal from it. It's not even connecting to any of the other systems we have. Whatever kind of system it was, it was similar yet very much different, and very much outside our ability to connect to. So since the device is no longer able to fulfill it's original purpose, I've taken the liberty in altering it to suit our purpose."

Eggman brought the phone upward for all of the present company to see. The original outer casing had been replaced with an alternate one. The rectangular shape of the device had remained the same, but the plastic casing and frame had been replaced with that of a solid metal. The phone had lost its original pattern/coloring with the new casing. So it was now all steel grey. It also had the shape of the Eggman Empire logo printed on the back in black. Needless to say, the phone now looked as though it could take serious damage while maintaining an elegant appearance. Everyone **(that is Snively and the Egg Pawns) **had become captivated by the phones new look, giving an assortment of 'Ooohs' and 'Aaahs' as they looked on, until they heard a groan.

"Ugh..."

Everyone in the room turned towards were the groan came from. It was coming from Logan as he was regaining consciousness.

"Uh-oh! He's waking up, we can't have that yet!" Eggman stated. "The poor boys been through enough as it is, he still deserves more rest. Plus I'd hate to see him in his current condition before completion. Snively, bring the anesthetic.

"Yes Sir!" Snively obeyed and rushed over to retrieve a wheeled canister of gas connected to a oxygen mask. "Here you are Sir!"

Eggman snatched the mask out of Snivelys grasp and placed it on Logan's mouth as he was just getting his one eye open. All Logan could see was blurred images of bright colors as he slowly shifted his head left and right. His mind was in a haze as a side effect from the unbearable pain he went through in the nanite introduction process. Even so, he did manage to recognize the voice of a large red blob that was standing in front of him.

"Well-well my boy, you've managed to survive the introduction process, congratulations are in order. Well done!" Eggman informed the nearly conscious teen while his one hand was holding the mask on Logan's face and the other turning the gas knob. "You've managed to fully infuse yourself with the nanites. Sort of. You've lost a few essentials during the process. But not to worry, I refuse to leave you in such a condition!"

Logan then began to feel sleepy again and his vision fading away again. The gas was taking effect while Eggman continued to talk.

"I'm going to fix you up now. But I can't have you be awake for it, so I'm putting you back to sleep again. So when you wake up again, you'll be as good as new! No! Even better! You'll become a unstoppable weapon In the name of the Eggman Empire! But until then, you need to sleep. Sleep. Sleeeeeep..."

With those final words, Logan's vision had faded into complete darkness. Leaving Eggman and Snively to begin their work.

**20 Minutes later, for the third time...**

Eggman and snively had completed their work and disconnected Drew from the life support systems.

Logan was equipped with a pair of extra large robotic hands and arms. The hands and fingers looked like they could wrap around a mans head with only one of them. The forearms were built to be much larger than the upper arms with a long rounded cannon barrel shape, they were armored with a thick layering of shielding metal, and ended with thick metal sleeve bands that resemble wrist shackles. The rest of the arms were constructed with less-thick metal tubes attaching the forearms to rounded and Thick bolted metal bulbs on the shoulders. The total length from the shoulder bulbs to the hands reached to just below his new kneecaps. His lower region from his pelvis to his feet were also replaced/encased with robotics. The legs from the hips to the feet were much like the arms. With an thick metal boxy thigh attached to the metallic pelvis casing by a metal bulb. The thighs resembled that of boxy metal pants. Connected to the thighs were equal lengthed thick tubes that were each wrapped by thick metal springs for support. The legs finally end at the large metal feet that resemble heavy boots. The length of the legs were a little longer than his original legs, clearly made to support the added heavy metal weight, so they added to his total height to reach from his original 5 '0 to 5'6. The arms and legs looked like they were connected by the ball and socket system. They were colored Army Green with white and Black linings and single stars. Like that of the color scheme and pattern of the Allies military Vehicles of WW2. Also, his right eye had a steel grey metal covering with what looks like an clear white colored focusing camera lens. He was now built to be like a power house. **(The arms and legs pretty much look like the limbs of the character 'Bon Bonne' and the vehicle 'Gustaff' From the Megaman Legends series. If you don't know who or what this series is. I strongly recommend looking it up and investigating the character of 'Bon Bonne' and the 'Gustaff'.)**

"Behold 'Option A' of the XIRW System. I originally intended on using this System on Omega. IT would have made him the most powerful robot on Mobius to have ever existed. However, his original designs wouldn't have made it possible to equip it. Not to mention that Omega had already reached his maximum weight limit with his ammo alone. Also, the system consumed too much energy for any other robot and when used they would put major strain on the frames." Eggman explained of Logan's new limbs. "But thanks to the boy's newly reinforced skeletal structure and the renewable energy supply his body can create from his organic systems, he's now become just as if not more powerful than Omega in terms of fire power, durability, and strength. Coupled with the other two options, he'll be able to accomplish more than any other type of robot within the empire. He'll certainly be able to outmatch any of the Freedom Fighters! Including that Hedgehog!"

Snively took everything Eggman had explained and had to admit to himself that this time the doctor had truly outdone himself. When Eggman finished he took out the altered Iphone from earlier in his hand and held it over its owner.

"I might not be able to control the pesky thing known as willpower just yet, but I can curve it. With this device, I will be able oversee the boys actions and abilities to when and where I desire to use them to be used." Eggman slowly lowers the phone down. "He will resist. But slowly he will learn to obey his new master."

With his full strength, Eggman plunged the phone into the chest of the teen. He steps back as he and Snively watch as the devices become infused to the teen.

The phone dug itself into the chest of Logan's green Turtleneck. The device soon disappeared from sight as it became one with the boy. This began a reaction from Logan's last bits of clothing to change and warp to match the new limbs color scheme. The tattered tunic that was still around his neck and over his shoulders became slightly larger and changed to a army green shade with the collar gaining the white lining. The armband on the unused sleeve that had the Waysiders patch was changed into the Eggman Empire logo. His hat also change to looking like a combat cap with the color of Army Green and white lining with a metal pin forming and placed on the front of the cap that bared the Eggman Empire logo. Finally, his metal eyes steel grey coloring changed to a shade of green as well, with the lens becoming bright Red.

"Marvelous isn't it? I took the liberty to add a uniform program into the device so that his appearance matches up to whatever option he switches to. I've also added a override sequence that responds to my command and allows me to control his actions." Eggman explained to the observing Snively. "Of course it won't work while he's unconscious at the moment. Have him taken to a solitary confinement cell, make sure it's calibrated to work against his new found strength. He'll will be taken into the old city at the secret weapons testing grounds tomorrow morning to be put through training."

"As you command Doctor." Snively obeyed and signaled to the egg pawns to move the cybernetic teen to his new cell.

Once Snively and the Egg Pawns were out of sight, Eggman brought his hands together in a devious rubbing manner while chuckling to himself.

"Now to get Back to my game! Good thing I managed to create and upload a copy of that 'Angry Birds' game into my computer from the device before I made those alterations and brought it here. Heh-heh-heh!"

Eggman then ran off out of the room towards his quarters to engage in his new found gaming addiction. While this was going on, however, neither Eggman or Snively were aware that a security camera in the room was recording the events that had taken place. Someone was watching with great interest to see the doctors progress.

**Savvyman52: Page Two of Chapter 1. I originally wanted to upload this two days ago, on Halloween, But I had other business to take care of that day so I couldn't. I'm thinking of uploading new pages once or twice a week. I know it's late, but, I hope you all had a happy Halloween. Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 2: Training for the Empire

**Note: I do not own anything from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. They belong to Sega or Archie comics. I only own my character Logan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Old Megaopolis Building, Solitary Confinement cells, hours later...<strong>

Within a lone cell, the unconscious body of Logan was beginning to stir. His eyes began to open in a haze of darkness that surrounded them and with a slurred groan.

"Ugh..." Logan groaned as he slowly shifted his head from side to side on the cell floor. "Guh- wha? Huh? What- where am I?"

Logan began to take in his new surrounding as he regains his vision. He was in a large room of some kind. The walls that surrounded him looked like they were made out of reinforced steel with heavy bolts and added plating being the only things decorating them. There was also a door that was much larger than any normal door and was also made out of the same material that made up the walls with a slot that was large enough for people to look through. There was a large metal cot that was placed out in the corner of the room and a small window above it that was lined with thick metal bars on the outside. There wasn't much of light inside the small room except the sunlight that was coming through his small window.

_'Great, I'm in a prison cell.' _Logan thought to himself as he decided to get up off the floor of the cell. However he noticed something was off as he tried to do so. "Huh? That's odd.. I feel *grunt* heavier! *grunt* I can't Move!"

As Logan was trying to lift his head and body to sit up, he could feel like he was being pulled down by something hanging onto his shoulders. He tried to get his arms to move and give him some added lift. Yet, he felt no response. He couldn't feel so much as a flinch of muscle from them. That didn't stop him trying again though. It took him a couple of minutes to finally pull himself up, trying to recover his breath afterword, and see as to why he was struggling to get up. As well as to why he could feel nothing from his arms.

"Huh? Wha- Aauugghhh!" he screamed as sees that his flesh and blood arms with large metal substitutes still bracing him up by his sides. In his response to seeing his arms, they reacted by quickly lifting themselves upward to be held out in front of him. "Wha-! Whoa! *Clang!* Giiiiaaahhhaaahoo!"

When Logan unintentionally brought his hands up in front of him, his balance was thrown off. This caused him to fall backwards with a heavy and loud clang from the metal floor making contact to the back of his skull. Resulting in him letting out a load cry in pain and clutching the back of his head, or more likely clutching his entire head, with his large metal hands. He went rolling from side to side on the metal floor of the room while doing so in an attempt to make the pain go away.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow! Man that hurt like hell!" Logan cursed as the pain was finally fading and calmed himself down. "OK, lets try this again, slowly and carefully."

The boy once again tried to lift his body upward. This time it went more smoothly with him being aware of the large arms helping him. He then proceeded to try standing on his two feet, also noticing that they were replaced by larger metal versions like his arms, but again he was facing similar problems. He was shakily crossing his legs like a newborn foal trying to stand in order to gain balance. He used his hands again to to gain support by bracing them against the walls and shifting his heavy weight around until he managed to find his balance again. Still no feeling coming from his legs and feet, he tried to take small baby steps so that he'll be able to figure how to walk. It took him another couple of minutes, after taking a few stumbles, but he managed to adapt to his new set of feet. With this, he went to take a look at his new surroundings, starting with whats outside of his small window.

"Hmm, that's interesting. I'm in a prison cell in some ancient city." He analyzed as he saw the rising sunlight spreading over what looked like a decaying city, and a more larger and newer version just beyond it, just before turning his attention back at his altered self. "This must be... Old Megaoplolis!"

He noticed his reflection from his shiny new arm and saw his face that had been altered with replacing his right eye with a green lens camera eye. Realizing that he's become a robotic Frankenstein. Logan proceed towards the door and peered into the eye slot to see what was on the other side. He saw another door like the one he had, as well as many others down a long hallway on either side of him, obviously more cells behind each one. He called out in an attempt to get a response for some answers. he also started to pound on the door to help.

"Hey! *Bang! Bang!* Anyone out here? *Bang! Bang! Bang!* Can anyone help me?" Logan called with no sound of any kind in response. He then resorted to banging his metal fist against the Metal Door. "Is anyone out there? *Bang! Bang! Bang!*"

There came no response. Only the sound of his fist banging echoing throughout the building could be heard.

"Hello! Is somebody else out there?" Logan called again.

Still, there came no response, and the echoes of the banging continued to ring throughout the building. Logan stopped his calling and his fist banging as panic was slowly starting to creep upon him in this strange situation he had awoken to find himself in. With a sad sign, he walked over to the metal cot and sat his metal plated butt with a 'clank' sound upon contact. Logan decided to recall everything that's happened to him.

"OK, Logan, let's think back at what's going on. First; you came home from and awesome Halloween party. Uh, Second; you find a glowing comic book in your room that explodes in a blinding flash. Third; ... Oh! You wake up inside a glass dome, looking like cartoon character, with a fictional madman telling you that your going to be part of his insane experiment!" Logan recalled as he used his large fingers to count along. He then gave a quick shudder. "Ugh! Let's not think about what happened after that! Uh, F-Fourth; you wake up again on the floor of a prison cell and find out that your limbs and right eye have been replaced with heavy metal hardware. Finally, Fifth; you come to the conclusion that you've somehow been transported into the world of your favorite comic book series and have become a prisoner of the evil Doctor Eggman! Or your experiencing some kind of wicked dream/nightmare that was induced from the massive amounts of sugar and junk food you've consumed at the Halloween party. *sigh* Whatever the hells going on, can it get any worse?"

As if on cue, when Logan said those last words, a nasally voice came to be heard throughout the prison building.

"Designated Subject 'Black Forest' report to transport tram number 01 to sector one for training!"

With that said, all of the cell doors began to open automatically. Logan cautiously stepped out into the long hallway. Sticking his head out of his door to peer down the empty hallway. He then turned his sights towards the flashing arrows that appeared along the walls of the hall and were pointing down the hall to a door that read 'Transport Railway'.

"Well no time to figure that out what's going on now. That was Snively Robotnik just now. Guessing he must be referring to me as well." Logan commented to himself as he looked back down at his metal arm again and found his last name 'Schwarzwald' in bold black letters. Knowing that it translates to 'Black Forest'. "Might as well go to this 'Sector One' and get some answers."

Logan went to follow the lights down the hallway towards the doorway. He walked through the doorway to find a large room with three more doors that had different numbers from one to three. He walked to the door labeled number one to find that it lead to a pair of Suspension railway cars. Except that this version had the cars riding between two rails, one placed above and below the cars. He boarded the first car and sat down in the padded seats inside. Once he did, the trains doors proceeded to close and took off into the direction that lead deeper into Old Megaopolis.

Old Megaopolis, Weapons Training/Testing Facility Sector-1, Suspension railway Station Entrance...

The cars had come to a complete stop after arriving at its designated stop. The doors opened with a loud hiss as the pressure locks began to release, the reason for the pressure locks was probably to keep whatever or whoever was riding inside from escaping. In this case, our hero.

Logan soon exited once the doors opened, although with much more difficulty. His new arms made it a bit of a challenge as they were getting in his way of exiting through the door. Thanks to their large size. He had to exit with one of his arms exiting first with the rest of him following after and his other arm following after. Once he did, a loud groaning noise was heard coming from the car. Drew's heavy weight was straining the cars suspension and the noise was the sound of relief as the heavy burden was lifted off of them.

"Subject 'Black Forest' proceed onward into the 'Heavy Training/Testing facility'!" came Snively's nasally voice that was heard from the speakers of the Solitary confinement building.

"Man, It sounds like the guy got his nose stuck in a funnel." Logan mocked as he was walking off through the tram station and into the facility. "I didn't think he'd sound so similar to how he sounded in the Sonic SatAM cartoon."

Logan had come to a stop once he realized just where he was as he saw his new surroundings. What he saw was what looked like a large arena, with high walls of thick steel with spikes and barbed wire. There were scorched marks and large dents everywhere on both the field and the walls. Some of the scorch marks were imprints of body's that were burned through. There were also bits of broken or scrapped metal littering the grounds as well.

"Huh. I wonder if it's too late to walk back the way I came?"

Before anything else could be said, there came a loud creaking sound coming from behind Logan. He had managed to turn his head around in time to see that the double doors of heavy steel that he had walked through had closed with a loud slam followed by a hissing sound and a click of a lock.

"It's too late."

"Welcome my Boy!" came a echoing voice throughout the arena on the speaker system. It wasn't Snively's voice this time. "Welcome to your first day of training for the glorious Eggman Empire!"

Logan turned back around from looking at the closed doors to around the arena in an attempt to locate where the voice was coming from. He looked to see a Jumbo Tron screen set up above the other end of the arena in the stands. The screen came to to life to reveal the smiling face of a large man in a red suit with a long and bushy mustache and blue tinted glasses.

"Doctor Eggman!" Logan exclaimed.

"How are you liking the 'New You'? Hmm? Heh-heh-heh!" Eggman snickered. "Quiet the improvement if I do say so myself. Ho-Ho-Ho- Hooo!"

"Why'd you do this to me Eggman? You turned me into a walking washing machine!" Logan yelled with his hands now clenched into fists.

"Now now my young friend. There's no reason to get upset." Eggman responded. "After all, you have become the crowning achievement of my glorious Empire. A new race in the world of robotics and nanite technology. You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?" Logan questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, because now you should be able to handle the rigorous training I've prepared to put you through to fully test how well my experiment has performed on you." Eggman explained. "Your first training session will test your endurance, your fighting skill, and give you glimpses into your new abilities gained through transformation. Please do exceed my expectations, won't you? Ciao!"

With his final word of Italian for goodbye, Eggmans image had disappeared from the Jumbo Tron screen. Then at the other end of the field, a set of platforms began to rise up from beneath the field to reveal 20 Egg Pawn units with 10 on each platform. There were 18 regular Egg Pawns and two Egg Hammers. The Egg Hammers were larger and tougher/stronger versions of regular Egg Pawns that wield large metal Hammers that serve as their main weapons. Some of the Egg Pawns were armed with different weapons such as lances and shields (8), automatic blasters (8), and even bazookas (2). The lone teenager at the other end of the field was set off guard when the Egg pawns began to rush forward towards him.

"WOAH!" he cried.

The Egg Pawns lancers were the first to attack by lunging their lances towards Logan. He managed to barely avoid them by moving to the side. The tactic didn't work for long as the lancers continued to jab at him. Even though the Egg Pawns weren't built to be very fast, the same could also be said about Logan. His heavy robot limbs were weighing him down so much to make his movement go down to the speed of a crawl. He slowly gets worn down every time he dodges and the lancers get closer and closer to landing a hit.

"Huff-Huff-Huff!" Logan sounds as he looses his breath with every movement. "Gahh!"

Logan cries in pain as one of the lancers finally manage to hit him. The tip of the lance managed to cut into his side and through his green turtleneck to leave a red gash. He was then brought down on one knee with one of his hands supporting him on the floor and the other covering over his side. The Lancers didn't hesitate to make their move to finish him off. Logan realized this and upon impulse he closed his eyes, his one normal eye, and released his side to bring his hand up to do a quick swipe of his backhand.

"Clang!" was the sound that was heard echoing throughout the entire arena.

Logan slowly brought his normal eye open for a peek at what just happened as he felt like he had hit something. He had expected to see the lancers still in front of him continuing to skewer him. Instead they were gone. He scanned around to try and find them when his robotic eye managed to find them. It brought his vision to focus at the other end of the stadium. All of them had been smashed into the walls. They had been sent zooming across the field by the power that was in Logan's backhand. The eye showed an analysis reading as 'Targets eliminated' with full details on the damage that was inflicted upon them. Logan stared speechless for a few seconds then looked down to check his wound. He removed his hand away in time to see that the wound was slowly closing itself up. Within a minute the wound was gone and the rip was closed. Then he raised his one arm up and stared at it in wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>Observation Room, somewhere within old Megaopolis...<strong>

"Hmm... not exactly great start, but still better than what I could've hoped for." Eggman commented to himself as he sat back in his chair watching the teen in the arena. "Have you recorded readings on the strength of the backhand impact?"

Eggman was addressing one of the five Egg Pawns that were sitting behind various monitors and equipment that were stationed around him. Each Egg Pawn was recording various things that were happening inside the training arena to collect information and data.

"Affirmative Doctor!" One of the Egg pawns responded.

"Excellent, now give me a detailed report on the structural damaged the lancer units had suffered from the impact. As well as a reading of their speed as they were sent zooming into the walls!"

A ringing sound could be heard as Eggman was giving further orders to the Egg Pawn.

"Incoming call from Snively Robotnik!" Another Egg Pawn announced.

"Hmm! This had better be Good!" Eggman stated to himself in aggravation. "What is it Snively! I'm in the middle of monitoring the results of my experiment!"

On the large computer screen,that was hanging from above in front of Eggman, Snively Robotnik appeared with a look of satisfaction on his smug face.

"Sir, I am pleased to report that progress on the Egg fleet is proceeding on schedule!" Snively announced. "I've also managed to find the plans to the XIRW Systems 'Mobile Unit' and have already set up the equipment and tools to begin its construction!"

At first Eggman didn't seem to be all that interested in what Snively had to say. He was even mocking him by mimicking Snivelys talking by using his hand as a puppet and moving it to match Snivelys talking. Until he heard mention of the 'Mobile Unit'.

"Ah! Excellent work Snively, perhaps your not as useless as I've always thought you were!" Eggman praised. Snively took his praise with a wide grin, which was soon replaced with a scowl as he realized the last part of the praise. "Snively! Bring the equipment and the plans to my lab and I'll meet you there. Mecha can take over the Egg Fleets development."

"Yes Sir!" Snively complied and finished with a salute. Just before the call ended, you could hear Snively mumbling under his breath about Mecha taking over his task.

His Image on the the screen had then faded out and ended the call. Eggman then reached over to his arm rest of his chair and pressed a few buttons. The screen once again came to life and instead of Snively, there was a tall adult Caucasian woman with brown hair wearing a white/black uniform and black sunglasses.

"Mecha, could you be a dear and take over the development of the Egg fleet for your cousin Snively while he helps me with my project." Eggman spoke in a fatherly voice.

"As you wish father." Mecha responded in a monotone voice. She may have looked like a real overlander woman, but she was actually a machine.

Mechas image disappeared from the screen as Snivelys did when the call had ended. Eggman had proceeded to lift himself out of his chair and head off through the door to make his was to Lab X-1. But not before he stopped just before the doors and turned back around to face the computer screen again.

"ADAM!" Eggman called.

"Yes Father!" came the monotone voice out of the computer in response. There was no image of anyone or anything on the screen except a line that squiggled every time the words were spoken.

"Monitor subject 'Black Forests' training session. Record everything he does, every action, every tactic he use may use, and especially if he uses his weaponry!" Eggman ordered and proceeded to exit through the doors on his way to reach his destination. "I'll be overseeing the development of a new toy for our young friend. Alert me once he finishes his training."

"Yes Father." Adam replied. The computer screen then turned to watching Logan battling the Egg Pawns. Although he couldn't be seen, Adam was taking much more interest in Logans training session as he made the cameras zoom in closely to get a better look. "Hmm..."

* * *

><p><strong>Old Megaopolis, Weapons and Training Grounds Sector-1, Coliseum Arena...<strong>

Once Logan was finished with the Lancer Egg Pawns, the Egg Pawns armed with the automatic blasters began to move in. They were firing a constant rain of red hot laser blasts at Logan. He could do little against them since they were firing at a distance. So he did what he could by lifting his arms upward to shield himself. This tactic worked as the laser shots were being reflected off of the armor shield plating on the forearms. This wasn't a solution though. He wasn't going to last long unless he can destroy those Egg Pawns.

_'If only I had a gun or something to hit them back with!' _He thought.

Once he though up the word gun something happened. His right arm began to move on it's own and away from shielding him. The hand began to shift into the arm and was replaced with a short Gatling gun barrel. The arm then began to point towards the Egg Pawns with the barrel aiming at one of them. Logan didn't understand what was happening until his right eye began to focus at the same Egg Pawn the arm was pointing at. Then, the Gatling gun barrel began to spin and a stream of gun ammunition blasts began to fire out. The Egg Pawn that Logan was aiming at was being hit with every shot and quickly fell as it soon began to resemble Swiss cheese. The Egg Pawns had stopped their firing as soon as the the destroyed egg pawn fell with clank of it's metal. All was silent as both sides stopped firing and focused on the downed Egg Pawn.

"Uh-" Was all Logan could utter as he stared at the Egg Pawn. He then turned his attention at his Gatling gun right hand/arm and then at his unchanged left hand/arm. The Left hand then began to change in the same way his right hand did and also became a Gatling gun barrel too. A wicked grin then formed his lips. "Heh-heh-heh!"

Logan began to take aim towards the Egg Pawns with his dual Gatling gun arms and his mechanical eye locked them upon their targets. The Egg Pawns didn't realize this until they heard the sound of the Gatling guns beginning to spin. By then it was too late and all of them ended up in the same was as the first shot down Egg Pawn.

"Heh, I think I'm starting to get the hang of this!" Logan commented to himself as looked at the damage he was causing.

However, he didn't have long to admire as he heard a couple of clicks coming from just beyond the destroyed Blaster Egg Pawns. He looked to see the last couple of Egg Pawns were the ones armed with Bazookas. They had taken their aim at him and with the clicks their shots were fired.

"Waahhh!" Logan screamed as the Bazookas were fired.

Upon impulse once again, he had brought both of his arms upward in front of him again to protect himself. When the impact of the blast came in contact with Logan, everything went to black as a black cloud of smoke had covered where Logan was standing. The Egg Pawns stood there in triumph as they were waiting for the smoke to clear and see their handiwork. The smoke did depart and instead of finding the smoking remains of Logan, they saw a white colored light. The light turned out to be a shield of energy that was erected in front of Logan from his arms. Logan had closed his eyes when the impact had happened and just started to open them again. He saw the shield and figured that it was coming from him as his arms, which had the Gatling guns reverted back into hands, were extending the energy through the armor palms. The Bazooka Pawns were surprised to see that they're blast didn't do anything against Logan thanks to the shield. They decided to try again and reload more ammo into the bazooka's. Logan took this as a opportunity and began to make a run towards the Bazooka Egg Pawns with his arms still holding up the shield. The Egg pawns had just finished reloading their bazookas when the teen had rammed into them with the energy shield. They ended up getting pushed along as Logan was still running forward until they hit the metal walls of the arena and a crunching sound of metal was heard. Logan then pulled himself away from the wall an lowered his arms down to drop the shield. The Egg pawns were flattened as they were sandwiched between Logan's shield and the arena wall. Logan started to admire this and started to break into celebration.

"Alright! I did it! Woohoo!" he cried out in victory and started to dance around with his arms 'raising the roof' in the process.

This soon ended as he heard a set of loud and heavy footsteps coming from behind him. Logan dropped his arms down in a dishearten manner and gave a heavy sigh.

"Ugh! What now?" he groaned out of annoyance. He turned around to see that he was staring at a pair of large and thick metal legs. He followed the legs upward to see that they were connected to one of the two Egg Hammers that were still in the arena with him. Logan's mood changed from annoyed to slightly scared. "Oh! Heh-heh! I- uh- almost forgot about you guys! Heh-heh!"

The Egg Hammer standing in front of Logan responded by bringing his large hammer up with both arms and slamming it down on Logan. In a quick second, Logan brought his arms up in time to catch the hammer before it slammed down on him. The force of the hammer impacting with Logan catching it created a small crater where Logan was standing. Despite that though, Logan was still standing strong and holding onto the hammer as the Egg Hammer was still pushing down on it to crush Logan. They were at a standstill with neither one of them able to do anything against each other. Logan wished he could do something to end the standstill. His wish was granted when his arms and legs suddenly split open to reveal a panel that had a set of six small flat-headed missiles in each. They took aim at the Egg Hammers body and fired with a strong explosive impact that caused some major damage. This caused the Egg hammer to lose his grip on his hammer and take a step back. Logan decided to take the hammer and then slam it down on the Egg Hammer, the same way the Egg Hammer tried it on Logan, and finish it off by smashing it. Logan then used the hammer to pole vault himself up into the air towards the other Egg Hammer. He latched himself onto the Egg Hammers head as he landed onto it and tried to grip his hands into it.

"Finish Him! Fatality!" Logan cried out as he ripped the Egg Hammers head off.

With it's head ripped off, the Egg Hammers body then fell back as it was left lifeless. Logan jumped off and landed with the Egg Hammer head still in his hands. He threw it to the side once he landed.

"Man! I'm on a roll today!" he cried and proceeded with his victory dance.

"Training Session Complete!" a monotone voice sounded followed by a alarm. Snapping the triumphant teen out of his victory dance. "Proceed back to your cell."

The voices order was followed with the entrance door of the arena opening back up. Logan complied with the voices order and made his way back the way he came with his head held high.

**Old Megaopolis, Detention/Holding Cells...**

* * *

><p>It was dark outside, as Logan had just returned from the TrainingTesting facility Time truly flies when to are having fun destroying robots. Just sitting in his cell and recalling everything that had happened and what he was now able to do while he was in the facility. Logan began to experiment a theory by first staring at his right arm. While he was doing this, his mind was thinking of it converting into a Gatling gun again. No response came and all that came was silence. This silence went on for a couple of more minutes until Logan decided to break the silence.

"OK, so I can rule out that that the weapons system in me won't work. Although I can guess that it's activated through thought. I should've known since Eggman wouldn't be so foolish as to give a complete stranger he's imprisoning weapons to help him get out without some kind catch. probably deactivated it somehow." he analyzed. He started shaking his fist and suddenly thrust it at one of the walls. There came a loud metal sound as the fist made contact with the wall. But the wall was still standing and the fist didn't go through it. "I guess the super strength also got deactivated along with the weapons system."

Suddenly there came the sound of a low growl. There was also a sharp pain in Logan's stomach. He was hungry. There also came the sound of approaching footsteps. The sound of metal clanging on the floors. They were coming from down the hall. The footsteps soon came to a stop and a set of figures stood in front of the boys cells. They were Egg Pawns. There were three of them in total. Three were standing visibly in front of Logan's Cell and were also carrying something in each of their hands. Two were each holding a metal covered tray while one was holding a TV screen as he was standing in between the other two. The Egg Pawn reached for the power button on the TV and it came on.

"The Doctor has a message for you. Please enjoy." The Egg Pawn said as the TV was switched on.

"Greetings my Boy!" Eggman called as he appeared on the screen. Just when you thought that you could never find anything bad on TV. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there in person to congratulate you on your excellent performance during training. All of which was recorded and analyzed with an excellent amount of data. But you see I had to take care of preparations for tomorrows training session. Lucky you! So do try and get plenty of rest for tomorrow and prepare for the worst. Oh! Before I forget, you probably haven't realized about the device that's currently attached to you. Its been imbedded into your body."

"Wait, Device?" Logan questioned as he heard the mad doctor speak about the unexpected bit of info. "Wait! Did you say 'Imbedded'!"

"Yes, It was found on your person when you were brought in, and seemed to be the only device on you that wasn't made from sheet metal or cardboard. I believe that the device was labelled as an 'Iphone'?" Eggman explained further. "So I took the liberty of having it altered for you. Its been retrofitted to monitor and manage your systems through a link to your brain. It's also been programed to restrain you should you become uncooperative during your stay with the Empire. So if you misbehave then..."

Eggman then held up a remote device up to the screen and clicked a button. The moment he pressed those buttons, the phone let out a couple of beeps and the screen went red, and Logan was suddenly lighten up like a Christmas tree as gigavolt's of electricity surged through him.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed in agony.

This went on for about 30 seconds until Eggman pressed the button again on the remote and the device turned back off. Logan fell downward onto his knees and began to gasp in relief as the electrocution ended.

"Now remember the golden rule: Behave or there will be consequences." Eggman explained. "Also, don't even think about trying to escape. Any attempts at using your abilities and powers to aid you will not work. Your mechanics will only work during your training sessions or if I will allow it. See you in the morning."

The TV was turned off and the other two Egg Pawns moved in and placed the trays they were holding into the cell through the slot at the bottom of the doors. They then stepped back.

"Dinner is served!" The Egg Pawns announced. They then marched off back down the hall and disappeared to fulfill their next duties.

"I'm gonna get that that guy for this, I swear it!" Logan cursed under his breath.

He approached the trays and removed the lids cautiously. What was on the trays was a glass of water with a couple slices of bread on one of the trays and a big bowl of red and brown lumpy stuff on the other. The bread and water seemed fine. The red/brown stuff in the bowl did not.

"What's this?" Logan questioned.

He picked up the bowl up with one of his hands, since he couldn't use a spoon, and brought it up to his face to get a smell. He didn't trust eating anything that came from Eggman. Caution had a strong say in to not eating it. But his stomach had an even stronger say in the mater. He hadn't eaten anything since he first came. He took a whiff and the smell seemed familiar to him. He then decided to get a taste and slurped some of it up. He realized what it was and came to the conclusion.

"It's Chili, with beans!" Drew exclaimed and continued slurping his dinner.

He soon finished eating and later went to get some sleep on the metal cot. He was going to need all the rest he could get for the training session that Eggman had planned for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Savvyman52: Chapter 2 is now up and is the longest page yet. I'm so proud and I hope you like it. Let me know what you think, it was my first time writing a action scene with my original version of the story and I only made some minor changes to it to suit this rewritten version. So I'm hoping for the best of it for future chapterspages.**


End file.
